The Lies of a Broken Heart
by RadiantWaterfalls
Summary: Draco is being abused, but he refuses to believe that's what it is. Pansy decides to take matters into her own hands and calls upon the Radiant Lily. Will they be willing to help still when they find out who it is? Will Pansy still let them help when she finds out that the Radiant Lily is made up of a bunch of Gryffindors?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This is not for the faint of heart. Abuse and twisted love is woven all throughout the story. Please leave now if you do not believe you will like this story.**

**A/N: I got this idea from Taylor Swift's song 'Haunted'. The lines that say '**_**But I still mean every word I say to you. He will try to take away my pain. And he just might make me smile. But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead.**_**' and '**_**Won't see you again. Something keeps me holding on to nothing**_**'**

* * *

The Lies of a Broken Heart

Chapter One

"Did you tell anyone?"

Those words rang cold and unforgiving inside the other's head. The blonde could sense the anger rising from the other man. It was terrifying. He whimpered, and his body began to shake horribly. He hated when his boyfriend got like this. It made his body tremble. "N-No. I s-swear! I didn't tell a-anyone! N-No one but y-you knows. No o-one."

The former Slytherin watched him with judgmental eyes. After a long moment of the blonde trembling in fear and those dark eyes staring him down, the man finally believed him. "Good. You don't want your precious son to be hurt, now do you, Draco?"

"N-No, s-s-sir." Draco's voice wavered, but he didn't care. There was no longer the option for strength in his life. He had to be weak to save his son. He had to be weak to be allowed to love.

"Now… Come here, dear, and greet your fiancé like you should. On your knees and between my thighs."

Draco scurried to do as his fiancé wished. He dropped to his knees and crawled over to where Theodore Nott stood. He unzipped the man's pants and proceeded to greet his love as he should have, hating that his son was watching this whole thing. But he wasn't allowed to stop his child. Theo enjoyed the confused gaze of the innocent little tyke that didn't understand what Draco was doing to him. It gave him disgusting pleasure.

Draco hated it, but he could do nothing about it. He could do nothing. Absolutely nothing. He was useless. Completely useless.

* * *

"Mommy…?" Little Scorpius started that night as he helped the house elf, Wicker, clean his mother's abused back. Draco hissed in pain at the touch of the cloth against the blistering welts across his back.

"Yes, baby?" Draco replied just as another hiss left his mouth and his knuckles turned white where they gripped the bed frame. The five-year-old boy bite his lip before saying, "Why does Daddy hurt you? Does he not love you, Mommy?"

The older blonde cried out in pain as Wicker pressed the cloth against at particularly irritated one. There were a good twenty wounds in all. Theo hadn't been easy on the whipping. Draco answered his child, "He does -_Gah!_- love me. He just… shows it through -_ngh!_-hurting me…"

Wicker knew this wasn't true but he didn't say anything.  
He wasn't allowed to disagree with his master. He remained silent and cleaned his master's wounds. Scorpius went silent in thought, his actions freezing. He shook his little head and continued to clean the nasty welts on his mother's back.

Eventually, with the help of Scorpius and Wicker, the welts were cleaned, medicated and wrapped. Laying down on his side with a slight wince, he may or may not have broken a rib or two, Draco curled into himself on the bed, pulling his child close to his chest as if to keep him safe. The little blonde let his mother pull him closer. He curled into his mother's chest, laying his head against Draco's arm. His little hands were curled tighten into little fists against the older blonde's chest. Scorpius closed his eyes ready to sleep.

Wicker apparated away after making sure his masters' were comfy. Before Scorpius fell asleep, he said sleepily, "I love you, Mommy…"

The little blonde yawned. Draco smiled in spite of what happened to him. He found himself saying, "I love you too, my darling, Scorpius."

He kissed his son's forehead. "Goodnight, Mommy…"

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

* * *

Draco carried his son as he walked down Diagon Alley. Theo was away on business today and wouldn't be back till tomorrow evening. His broken rib ached painfully every time he inhaled of exhaled, and the welts from the whip on his back still stung whenever anything touched them.

When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks, Draco looked around for Pansy and Blaise. He found them in a vacant corner booth. He walked over there and set Scorpius down. The child smiled and exclaimed, "Uncle Blaise!"

Blaise stood up as the young blonde extended his arms, wanting to be picked up. Scorpius giggled as the darker man obliged him. He said, "That's right, you little rascal! It's Uncle Blaise!"

Draco smiled slightly, his eyes dull and tired. Pansy bit her lip, eyeing the blonde. Blaise grinned as he tickled little Scorpius. The child squealed in delight, giggling in between breaths. Blaise stopped to let the child catch his breath. "How about we go for ice cream, you little troublemaker?"

Scorpius giggled. "I'm not a troublemaker."

"But you still want ice cream, don'tcha?" Blaise smiled. Scorpius giggled, nodding. "Of course, Uncle Blaise! Will Mommy and Aunt Pansy join us?" he cocked his head to the side and looked at his mother and 'aunt'. Draco tensed and eyed his child warily. "No, buddy. Aunt Pansy and I need to talk. Why don't you go with your uncle, though? You haven't seen him in a while."

"Alright, Mommy." Scorpius nodded, standing back up. Blaise stood from kneeling as well. He scooped up the child, carrying him like a muggle football, and grinned saying, "Let's go, blondie. Ice cream is calling our names."

Giggling, Scorpius waved bye-bye to his mother. Draco watched them go sadly, sighing deeply. He then looked to Pansy, taking a seat where Blaise had been previously.

"Draco… we need to talk…"

"What about, Pans?" Draco said, forcing a light tone into his voice and a fake smile, feigning ignorance. Pansy gave him a look that said 'Stop the shit'. The blonde bit his lip but didn't say anything. She sighed wearily. "Dray… I'm worried about you…"

"Why? I'm perfectly fine, Pansy. There is nothing for you to be concerned about." Draco said sharply, his mouth on the defensive, his body standing up on its own accord. He felt a surge of unadulterated panic. He didn't care if his words were faster than they should have been. He hated when his friends brought this up. He was _fine_. He didn't need anyone's fucking help.

"Draco, please!" she exclaimed, standing as well. They were lucky they were the only ones in the Three Broomsticks aside from the bar tender. "Just listen to what I have to say!" her voice shrilled a bit at the end as her desperation increased. She had to get him to listen to reason! This was unhealthy!

"No! I will not listen to your terrible claims about my lover! I love Theo, and Theo loves me. End. Of. Story. I will not listen to anything you have to say about my fiancé's way of showing love. Now… leave. Me. ALONE!" Draco had yelled the last word. He was through with this! He stormed out of the Three Broomsticks. Pansy chased after him.

"Draco! Wait!"

Draco ignored her and continued his heated walk towards where his son and Blaise were sitting on a bench in front of Florean Fortescue. Pansy ran after him still.

"Scorpius, come on. We are leaving." Draco stated, a sharp edge to his tone indicating he was upset. Scorpius knew not to argue and nodded. "Alright, Mommy." He hopped down from the bench, oblivious to his mother's anger. Draco picked up his son.

Blaise arched his brow at Pansy as the two blonde's apparated away. "Didn't take it well, I'm guessing?"

Sighing deeply, Pansy nodded, settling beside him on the bench. "Yeah… you could say that…"

"Now what?" Blaise asked, looking at his girlfriend. She pursed her lips then said defeatedly, "Now… it seems we will have to step in, and get him help ourselves since he won't. And it may cist us our friendship, but… what else can we do?"

There was a moment of silence before Blaise asked, "The Radiant Lily?"

"Yes. The Radiant Lily."

* * *

Draco landed in his and Theo's house and set his son gently on the couch still fuming. He couldn't believe his friends! Couldn't they understand he was fine? Couldn't they just let him be loved? Obviously, they could not. They just wouldn't back off.

Scorpius eyed his mother thoughtfully. "Mommy is upset?" he asked innocently. Draco looked at his son, his fury evaporating. He sighed. "A little bit, lovely. I'm just frustrated with Aunt Pansy."

"Oh."

"Let's go get in our jammies. We can relax for the rest of the evening." Draco said. Scorpius nodded. "Okay, Mommy."

They both went into Scorpius' room, which Draco conveniently shared. Theo didn't allow him to sleep in their bedroom most of the time. They both changed, Wicker and Scorpius helped clean and rewrap Draco's wounds as well, before they returned to the living area. The older Malfoy gasped in shock at the figure sitting on the sofa.

Theodore Nott was home early.

"T-Theo… I-I thought you wouldn't be h-home till t-tomorrow e-evening." Draco stuttered out, stepping unconsciously in front of his son as if to protect his child from his lover's wrath. Theo looked the blonde up and down before saying, his voice threateningly low, "Is that anyway to greet the man you love, Draco?"

He stood up, causing Draco's body to start trembling. Theo's eyes landed on little Scorpius. His eyes filled with anger. "You love that idiotic child more than me, don't you?" he growled. When the blonde didn't reply, he got angry, and his eyes flashed perilously, "You will answer me when I ask you a question!" his voice rose as he spoke, his fists clenching tightly.

Draco flinched and whimpered in fear for them both. "N-No, sir. I-I l-love you m-more."

Scorpius knew they were getting ready to fight over him. He ran away in fear and fled back to his room where Wicker was. The little blonde began to cry in fear. Wicker took notice and hugged his distressed little master before apparating them to the only safe place he could think of, Malfoy Manor.

Theo's eyes flared the moment the child was gone. Draco's trembling worsened. The man lashed out at the blonde, slapping him across the face so hard that he fell to the ground with a cry of pain. "I'll make you love me more." Theo snarled, kneeling down to the blonde's level and pulling his hair so that he was looking at him. Draco cried out, black spots dotting his vision. "Show me how much you love me, you whore."

His command shook Draco to the bone. He couldn't tell him no. He was too terrified to. Silver eyes filled with tears, but he never let them fail. It would just please Theo more. When the blonde hesitated too long to show him just how much he loves him, Theo's glared darkened, and he pushed on Draco's ribcage, releasing a strangled cry of pain from the blonde. He moved in closer to Draco and murmured dangerously into the blonde's ear, his voice low and menacing, "I said… show me how much you love me."

Draco nodded hastily as hot tears streamed down his cheeks. He couldn't help the tears at this point. "Y-Yes, Theo! I-I'm s-sorry! R-Right a-away!"

The blonde scurried to unzip his lover's pants, only wincing once, forcing the pain back, but Theo stopped him with a rather harsh hand. He forcefully made Draco looked up at him. The black haired man smirked at the blonde's obvious confusion. "That won't cut it this time, _Draco darling_." his words were sickly sweet, holding such a sharp edge to it that the blonde began to wonder if he had been physically cut by them.

The realization flashed in the silver eyes Theo was watching. It brought the man sick satisfaction as Draco's features flickered with panic and fear.

"Y-You m-mean…"

"Yes, Draco. You are going to show me how much you love me by letting me and my friends have a little _fun_ with you tonight."

The blonde gulped visibly. His body had stopped shaking in his confusion, but now it was quivering with such force you would assume he was in the middle of an earth quake.

Draco hated when Theo's friends came to play. It made him feel so used and violated, but if it would prove his love he would do it willingly. He loved Theo. He truly did. And Theo loved him as well, even if he never showed it. He had too. He just had too! Why else would he have asked him to marry him?

Theo smirked at his fiancé's expression of fear. It brought him such pleasure to see that fear inflicted so deep into the Malfoy heir. He felt pride in knowing he had broken Draco beyond repair. It was beautiful.

"Now, Draco, listen here." He said slowly as if talking to a dumb animal that didn't understand him, "You will strip yourself. And if you wish for preparation before tonight, you will do it yourself. You will be allowed no pain-relieving potions or anything of the sort until after our fun. Am I understood?"

Theo's dark smirk twisted with amusement as Draco nodded, too scared to verbally reply. "Good. Now go. I have some fire calls to make."

* * *

Narcissa was reading in the living room by firelight when Scorpius and Wicker popped into the room. She looked up surprised. The little blonde ran straight to his grandmother, exclaiming through tears, "Grammy!"

Scorpius flung his arms around her legs. Narcissa blinked in surprise. She picked up the distressed child and set him in her lap after setting her book aside, "Scorpius, dear, what is the matter? Why are you crying so?"

"D-Daddy -_hic!-_ is h-h-hurting M-Mommy!" he sobbed into her chest, his little hands gripping the fabric of her silken robes tighter. Narcissa held him close, pressing a gentle kiss on his head, her face a mask but her eyes revealed her feelings. Solemnly, she gently pulled Scorpius away from her chest till he was looking up into her face, sniffling and tears still flowing. "Scorpius, dear, it will be alright. I will protect you with my life. You are my only grandchild, and you are the heir to the Malfoy vaults and treasures."

Scorpius seemed to be calming down. He wiped his eyes, sniffing, and asked, "W-What -_hic!-_ is an a-air?"

Narcissa smile slightly, love filling her eyes. "An heir is someone who will inherit everything their father owned. When you are of age, Scorpius, you will own all of this." she made a gesture around herself and looked up at the high ceiling before looking back to Scorpius with a smile, "All the Malfoy estates will be yours. Along with the ancient artifacts and other treasures that are in the Malfoy vaults."

"So… I'm like a prince?" Scorpius asked excitedly, all traces of tears gone save for the drying streaks on his cheeks and a few hiccups here and there. Narcissa couldn't hold back the soft laugh that threatened to leave her mouth. "Yes, dear. You are a bit like a prince. Just you won't inherit a kingdom. You will inherit the Malfoy estates."

Scorpius giggled. "Okay, Grammy."

Wicker suddenly popped back in. Narcissa looked at him, her face a mask, with one eyebrow raised, expectantly. Scorpius looked curiously at the house elf. Wicker bowed before saying, "Little Master is staying here. Little Master's father, Master Draco, is being busy tonight and wishes for Little Master to be safe here."

Narcissa's eyes saddened a bit. Her little Dragon was so strong. She looked to Scorpius before saying to the house elf. "Tell Draco that I will keep his child from harm. He is safe here."

Wicker bowed before apparating away. Scorpius' little eyebrows furrowed deeply in thought. "Why am I staying her, Grammy? Is Mommy gonna be okay?"

"Yes. Your mother is strong. He should be fine, dear." Narcissa stated, confidently. But even as she said it, she was wondering if her words would ring truth.

* * *

Draco's hole was as lubricated and stretched as the blonde could get it to be by himself. So, he just laid there on his fiancé's bed, panting and sweating with the need to come. But he knew if he came now, Theo would not be please and would punish him as he saw fit.

Draco tensed when he heard footsteps and laughter. It must be Theo and some of his wizard friends. The blonde closed his eyes as he laid there on the bed, wishing he could melt into the coarse black sheets and die. He didn't like this. But it was the only way for Theo to believe he loved him more than Scorpius.

The bedroom door opened, and Draco forced himself to sit up. He knew the drill. He had down this before. The blonde spread his legs casually out in front of him, revealing his hungry and stretched hole that was just begging to be fucked.

"Wow, Theo. You have him trained real well." one of them said. Draco realized this man was new. The other man he recognized. This new one was taller than Theo by at least five inches. His eyes were almond shaped and the color of burnt firewood. His hair was shaggy and what could only be called dirty blonde. His nose was adorably small in between his enormous eyes.

"That's right I do. He loves me with all his heart." Theo replied smugly. Draco felt his heart flutter. Theo was proud of his love? This caused a slight smile to grace Draco's petal soft lips. But it swiftly vanished when the three men approached the bed.

Draco leaned back on his elbows, spreading his legs wider like a street whore would. This caused the new guy to gasp in apparent surprise that held an underline of pleasure. "Damn…" he breathed out. He looked to Theo, "That's hot."

Theo laughed. "I know. Ain't it?"

Draco watched as his fiancé turned to him and smirked lustfully. Theo sat near the blonde's head, which forced Draco to let his head fall back to look at him. This motion arched his neck deliciously and earned him throaty moans and groans from the other men. Theo smirked wider and said, "Draco, darling… these men wish to play with you. What should you do?"

The blonde swallowed thickly, knowing this was a test. He licked his dry lips and kept his gaze locked on the former Slytherin's eyes. "I should let them, Master."

He added the 'Master', hoping it would help Theo to believe him. Draco needed Theo to understand that he loved him more than anything in the world. As he said those words, Draco had forced his hole to clench the empty air, causing lustful reactions from his audience.

"Good answer, Dray. Now, would you prefer all of them at once or each one individually?"

Draco knew the answer to this one as well. So he said what Theo wanted to hear. "All at once." he panted out.

"As you wish, dear." Theo smirked and looked at his lustful friends. "Have at him, boys!" he waved his hand in a gesture over his fiancé.

Theo moved out of the way as the two men stripped and approached the blonde. Draco's heart began to palpitate faster than normal, fear adding to its fast pace. The usual friend immediately straddled Draco's face, forcing him to swallow his cock to the balls. Tears pricked at those silver eyes as the blonde tried to control his gag reflects, but he refused to let them fall. After a bit of choking, his throat relaxed into the thrusts of Theo's friend, whom he knew was named Tyler.

The new guy, who's name happen to be Alexander, went in between the blonde's thighs with little hesitation. As Tyler fucked Draco's mouth and throat, Alex decided to have fun with the blonde's lower parts. He gently took Draco's cock into his hand and squeezed it experimentally. Draco released a moan, sending vibrations down Tyler's cock. The man on Draco's face growled throatily, thoroughly enjoying the blonde's tight, hot mouth.

Alexander slipped two fingers into Draco's tight entrance as he stroked his cock, his fist squeezing and pulling just right. Draco released a cry of pleasure as his own organism began to build, bring Tyler closer and closer to the edge with his noises and the vibrations traveling up and down the man's cock. Alex swiftly pulled his fingers out and didn't give any warning before he was balls deep within Draco.

Draco saw white. This new guy seemed to know what he was doing because his first thrust had the blonde see blinding stars. Alex had managed to find his prostate on the first try.

When Alex hit his prostate for the first time, it caused Draco to choke on the cock in his mouth as his chest arched and his eyes rolled back inside his head. He couldn't take much more of this. It was too sinful, too pleasurable. Draco was panting and releasing odd whimpers around the cock that was fucking his throat raw. He could feel the precome dribbling down his achingly hard cock, causing lubrication between his prick and Alex's wonderful hand. Tyler released an odd sound above Draco, and suddenly the blonde was choking on white fluid. But he managed to swallow it all.

Alex's thrusts became staggered and harsher, causing Draco to cry out with every one. Tyler got off the blonde as he caught his breath, feeling a bit satisfied. Draco could finally breathe freely, but his upcoming organism prevented this as his breaths were still raspy and shallow. He was so close. So close!

One last thrust had Draco coming violently, his back arching tighter than a bow and his cock shooting warm pearly streams of his come, which landed on his chest and on Alex's hand. Some even managed to land on one of his sharp cheekbone. Panting heavily, Draco went limp underneath Alexander.

The new guy was coming after a few more thrusts, deep inside of the blonde. Alex shakily pulled out before collapsing next to Draco. The two men still on the bed tried to catch their breaths.

Draco felt disgusted, used. He hated the feel of Alex's come inside of his ass. It was warm and gross. The blonde suddenly felt nauseous; the come inside his stomach wasn't helping that much either.

Once the two friends of Theo's had calmed down, Draco still panting slightly, Theo said, "Who's up for round two?"

Alex and Tyler smiled breathlessly and both exclaimed 'Yes!'. Theo chuckled darkly before lust clouded his features. "And this time I'll join."

* * *

Draco groaned. He was being awaked by someone who was calling his name and poking his aching ribs; which he knew were broken by this point. He didn't want to wake up, but he recognized the voice. It was his little Scorpius.

"Mommy… Why isn't Mommy waking up?"

His son sounded close to tears. Draco suddenly wanted desperately to open his eyes.

"Scorpius, dear. Please stop poking your mother. He will awaken when he awakens."

_Mom…?_ Draco thought, his mind foggy. He managed to open his silver eyes. He heard his child squeal in delight. "Mommy's okay!"

"Scorp…?" Draco managed to say, hoarsely. His throat felt so raw. It burned painfully. Narcissa shushed him. "Hush now, darling. You must rest. Wicker is making you some tea with honey to soothe your sore throat. Scorpius is here."

"Where am I?" the blonde croaked. He winced and rubbed his sore throat with a shaky hand. He felt exhausted, his limbs weary. Suddenly, he remembered why. His heart leapt in panic. He had passed out after his fifth organism in a row. He was surprised he had come all five times. If he hadn't passed out, he probably would have dry came the next time.

_Shit! Will Theodore be mad at me for passing out? Will I be punished? Will he hurt Scorpius? _Draco released a nearly inaudible whimper.

Narcissa rubbed his furrowed brow with her thumb, straightening it out, before answering his question, "You are at the Manor. Theodore dropped you off, um… while you were lacking clothing… He said you had passed out, but he didn't give details. I can only guess what happened based on the condition you are in. But anyway… I answered the door and immediately had Wicker clothe you. You have been asleep for a good two days."

"Oh Merlin." Draco croaked. He couldn't believe it had been two days! He winced as pain shot through his ass and up his spine. He could feel the sting of the sheets irritating the scratch marks on his back. Tyler had sharp nails. They had been like razors ripping his skin open.

Scorpius hugged his mother tightly, laying nearly on top of him. The child sniffed softly. "I missed you, Mommy… You wouldn't wake up!"

He exclaimed the last sentence in distress. Draco's eyes softened as he looked down at his child. "I'm sorry, Scorpius." he murmured quietly; his throat was killing him!

Wicker popped into the room, carrying a silver tray, which held fine china on it. The scent of honey and roses filled Draco's nose. It smelled divine. With help from Scorpius and his mother, Draco was sitting up, perched against a multitude of pillows. The tray was set on the bedside table before Wicker bowed and apparated away.

Narcissa poured her son a cup of rose lip tea and stirred a generous amount of honey into it. She offered the saucer to Draco, whom gratefully took it. With a shaky hand, he lifted the tea cup to his lips and took a sip of the delightful tea. Its affects were instantaneous for the burn in his throat started to fade away and dulled till it was just a lingering ache. Draco recognized the affects of a healing potion. Wicker must have snuck it into the tea.

Scorpius bit his little lip before saying, "Don't ever do that again! You scared me, Mommy!"

Draco smile softly at his little Scorpius. "I'm sorry for scaring you, sweetheart. I didn't mean to. Mommy was just really tired. I needed to rest."

"Okay, Mommy." Scorpius nodded, "It's okay then."

Draco smiled before glancing at his mother. Narcissa had a look of disapproval on her face, her lips pulled into a tight line. She looked like she wished to speak but could not because of Scorpius. Draco looked down at his son and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Scorpius."

The little child giggled. "I love you too, Mommy!"

Draco smiled warmly, his heart fluttering. He loved his son so much. He couldn't fathom a world where he didn't have him. He didn't even care that he didn't know who Scorpius' real father was. He just loved him unconditionally. This must be what it's like to have a mother's love. He didn't know if he could ever hate his child, not even if Scorpius killed Draco with his own bare hands.

Narcissa spoke up.

"Come on, Scorpius, dear. It is time for you to go to bed. Your mother also needs his rest."

Scorpius yawned and nodded. "Alright, Grammy."

Wicker appeared to take him to his room. Scorpius went willingly after saying goodnight to everyone. Draco looked to his mother, knowing what was coming.

"Draco, dear… I am deeply concerned for you. Are you sure you wish to go through with this wedding arrangement? We could find you a more… suitable man…" Narcissa said, no emotion in her voice, but her eyes shone with pleads and sadness. She hated seeing her only child like this. It pained her greatly.

"First Pansy, and now you too!" Draco exclaimed appalled, disbelief and betrayal edged deeply into his features. He couldn't believe them! He loved Theo. And Theo loved him. That was final. Why couldn't they understand that?! "Why can't you women leave me be?! I'm _fine_!"

Narcissa sighed. She knew he wasn't going to listen to her, even if she was his mother. "You are right, Draco. I apologize for assuming something I shouldn't." She said, emotionlessly. She didn't really believe what she was saying to him to calm him down, but she had been in Slytherin. Sometimes lying was necessary. "I will not interfere with any plans you have for a wedding or whatnot. I am sorry to have bothered."

Draco's heart sank inside his chest, though he couldn't place why. His heart suddenly felt heavy in his chest. He felt like crying, but he didn't. He smiled falsely at his mother and said. "Good. Then, I forgive you."

Narcissa sighed inwardly. What was her son doing to himself?

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! What did you think? Was it any good? Let me know in a review. You should also listen to the song. Maybe you can see where I got the idea. : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from any of these characters. I own the plot and Tyler and Alexander. The song isn't mine.**

**P.S: How was the sex scene? Please let me know. Was it terrible? Good? Amazing? Poorly worded? Didn't make sense? Give me your thoughts. I want to be able to improve those. Just don't give me flames. Constructive criticism is alright. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Lies of a Broken Heart

Chapter Two

Draco and Scorpius returned to Theo's the next morning. Draco didn't eat breakfast, knowing Theo hated it when he ate without permission from him. But Draco had let Scorpius. The little blonde had been 'starved', apparently. He had eaten a lot.

The older blonde set Scorpius down the moment they set foot inside the villa. The child looked up at his mother and whispered fearfully, "Is Daddy home?"

"I dunno, dear. Why don't you go to our room and play with your toys? Wicker will gladly play with you." Draco murmured quietly. He too was fearful of Theo being home. If he was Scorpius might be harmed. He did not wish for that to happen.

Scorpius nodded. "Alright."

The little blonde scurried off to play with his nanny-elf, Wicker. Draco had given baby Scorpius to Wicker to take care of when the older Malfoy couldn't. Wicker was Scorpius' personal house elf, like Loddy was Draco's and Rusty was Narcissa's. It was a tradition in all pureblood families, except for the Weasley's of course. They were blood traitors so they didn't count.

Draco cautiously stepped into the living room, looking around for his temperamental lover. When he didn't see him, the blonde slumped in what could only be called relief. He relaxed, the tension fleeing as he realized Theo wasn't home yet form wherever he was.

The blonde's stomach growled. He laid a hand on it gently. He hadn't eaten since the morning before Theo's friends came to play, aside from what the house elves had spoon fed him while he was out for two days. So it had been… four days since he had last had a real meal. But he knew he couldn't eat unless if Theo said he could. Or he would be punished. If he ate, Scorpius didn't get to. That's how it went. And it was terrible to have to listen to his child ask why he wasn't allowed to eat.

_I should shower._ Draco thought, as he walked down the hall that lead to his and Scorpius' room. It also led to Theo's room and the bathroom. Draco opened the door to his room and saw Scorpius playing with Wicker. He smiled slightly and leaned on the doorframe, listening.

"Uncle Blaise told me about this game. It's a muggle game. It's called 'Jacks'! You drop the ball and pick up the 'jacks' before it bounces. And you have to catch the ball before it bounces as well. Got it, Wicker?" Scorpius said, telling the hideously cute creature how to play. Draco had a small warm smile on his face as the house elf nodded, his ears flopping.

The blonde backed away from the room. He'd just get back in these clothes. Or he could even wear Theo's clothes. Theodore liked that. But it usually led to rough fucking.

Draco walked to the end of the hall and took the door on the right. He walked into the bathroom and closed the pale oak door behind him. He proceeded to strip and fold his clothes. He set them on the marble counter top beside the sink. Then, the blonde walked over to the pool-sized tub and turned one of the many knobs on the golden faucet fixture. Steaming water that was tinted pale green poured from one of the faucet heads, filling the half-way full tub with minty water that would soothe his skin and hopefully not irritate his wounds.

The blonde slowly took off the wrappings from around his lower region. Tyler wasn't very kind when he fucks. He liked it rough, _really rough_. Alex, however, tried to be gentle at least. He at least tried not to hurt the blonde. And Theo just did as he liked. Sometimes it was rough, other times it was so rough Draco would bleed. The latter had happened the other night.

Draco stepped into the bath, lowering himself in, and hissed slightly as the heat stung the scratches on his back as well as his lower regions where he had been fucked hard. The mint would do the wounds good hopefully. The blonde relaxed back against the step he was sitting on and laid he head on the floor outside of the pool, his eyes closed. It was an uncomfortable position, but he had been in worse positions when he was being fucked.

The Malfoy didn't hear the bathroom door open, nor did he notice when the water moved slightly around him. He didn't notice Theodore had joined him until he felt a burning pain in his abused hole. "Gah!"

Draco's silver eyes flew open. He sat up as his arse tried to reject the finger by clenching up tightly, causing the blonde even more pain. Tears burned behind his eyes as he registered that Theodore was in the pool-like tub with him.

"Th-Theo…" Draco said, surprised, "What are y-you doing h-home?"

"It's my house, Draco." Theo murmured as he licked a strip up the blushing blonde's ear. The finger squirmed deeper inside of him, causing him to release a pained gasp. Theo smirked against the blonde man's neck, biting it a bit too harshly. He made sure his teeth were marking the Malfoy.

"Y-Yeah… o-o-f co-course…" Draco gulped fearfully, and he squeezed his eyes shut in pain as another finger breached his abused hole. He blinked back tears of pain. Theodore's other hand roamed the blonde man's chest in a terrifyingly feather-light way. It caused Draco to start to shake in anticipation and fear. There was no way Theo could ever be gentle without being harsh.

As if on cue, Theo used his barely there fingernails to claw nasty red scratches that rose from the weaker man's skin angrily. Draco cried out. Theo smirked darkly. He loved the sound of Draco's pain. It brought him such a thrill, such pleasure.

Draco felt great relief flood him when the fingers left his incredibly sore arse. But the relief came too quickly, for a moment later Theo had shoved his whole cock up the poor blonde in one swift movement.

And Draco screamed.

* * *

Pansy tapped her foot impatiently as she stood, waiting for this 'Violet' person. _She was suppose have been there two minutes ago!_ Pansy thought, irritably. _I don't wish to spend anymore time in this dingy muggle place than I have to!_

Sighing frustratedly, Pansy's foot tapped a bit faster in time with her rapidly moving finger. The table she was tapping was cheaply made and was currently placed in a darkened corner. Pansy cast a discreet _Tempus_ charm. It had been three whole minutes now! Where was this 'Violet'?!

Pansy watched as a woman in an outfit that screamed business causal walked over to her. She raised a brow as her eyes recognized the slight flicker of a glamour charm. This 'Violet' was concealing her identity. But the question real was… Why?

"Alright, I think it is safe to presume you are this Violet character, and my first question for you is are you concealing yourself from me or the muggles?" Pansy inquired, resting her chin on her hands, fingers intertwined, her elbows on the table. The woman across from her, who's features currently were green eyes and dark brown hair, lips quirked up into a slight smile. She then replied, "The answer is neither. I was concealing myself from wizards. I do not wish to be bombarded with questions."

_Ah… So she is famous then. Wonder just which famous witch this is sitting across from me…_

Pansy accepted the answer and said, "Then are you skilled enough to deactivated the charm around muggles."

'Violet' snorted, "Of course, Ms. Parkinson. Or is Zabini now? Are you two married?"

Pansy's mouth parted slightly in surprise, but she recovered quickly. "It's still Parkinson. Blaise and I are just dating. Three years strong. Though, I do expect a proposal soon…" the former Slytherin trailed off before continuing, "Anyway… Aren't you going to reveal yourself to me, _Violet_?"

'Violet' smiled amusedly and waved her hand. The glamour fell from her face, And Pansy's eyes widened drastically. This was surprise.

"Ganger?!" Pansy exclaimed. She received several glares from muggles drinking coffee. She lowered her voice and continued softer, "Granger? You are Violet?! Why in the world would you hide your face and go by a fake name? Was it because you didn't think I would talk to you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Please. I just said that it was because I did not wish for wizards to know I was coming here, nor did I want them to know why. It is none of their business."

Pansy huffed but didn't respond otherwise. Hermione smirked slightly before composing herself. "Anyway… I am here on business. Pansy, tell me why you have called on the Radiant Lily."

"Well…" Pansy pursed her lips, hesitating a bit before continuing, "It's a very dire and delicate situation and I heard this company saves people who are being abused. This is true, is it not?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes. The Radiant Lily was made to save people from abuse. The founder, whom I can not tell you their name, was abused as a child. They were abused by their own family. So, yes. We strive to save as many from abuse as we can. Is this why you called me here? Do you know someone in need of saving?"

Pansy nodded once and waved her wand under the table, casting a silencing spell and a Notice-Me-Not charm around their table. Once she was satisfied with her spells, she responded. "Yes. I know someone. But do not reject him just because of who he is. Can you promise me that no matter what you will at least try to save him? And that you won't show prejudice?"

Hermione eyed Pansy oddly for a moment, curiosity edged into her features.

"Yes…" she said slowly, "I can assure you that we save people from abuse no matter who they are or what they've done. It is our policy to allow everyone; female, male, gay, straight, bisexual, child, adult, young, old, everyone. We try to save everyone no matter who they are. Now… can you tell me who it is?"

The former Slytherin's eyes filled with desperate pleading as she spoke, "I… This is so hard to say. I'm sorry… I… He…" Pansy sighed in dismay. Why was this so hard? Was it because Draco was so in love with that nasty bastard? Or was it his pride that Pansy wished not to sully? Why was this so damn hard?

Hermione's eyes were patient. She knew it must be difficult for the woman. Even if it had been seven years since the war, Pansy must find it hard to trust her, a muggle-born Gryffindor.

"It's Draco." Pansy finally left out in a rush of air. Hermione's brown eyes widened quite a bit. Her mouth fell open. She couldn't believe her ears. Draco Malfoy? As in the former Deatheater and former Slytherin Prince of Ice whom never let anyone rule or mistreat him? _He _was the one being abused?

Hermione must had waited to long to say anything for Pansy had closed up. Her eyes went cold. "I knew this was a bad idea. Blaise and I can handle it. We'll figure something out," she started as she began to stand up form the table, "I knew this wouldn't work out-"

"Wait!" Hermione exclaimed, her hand flying out to grasp Pansy's wrist. The black haired woman looked at the hand and then back at Hermione, arching her elegantly shaped brow. The bushy haired woman cleared her throat, tinting slightly, before she released Pansy and said, "Look… I'm sorry. I was just a bit… surprised to hear it was Mal- uh… Draco."

This seemed to calm her down. Pansy sighed and retook her seat. She looked up at the former Gryffindor. "So… you'll help?"

"Yes. The Radiant Lily would love to, but first I need more details about this. Things like… How long has he been being abused? Who is abusing him? How badly is he abused when he is abused? Is it just him being abused?" Hermione stopped spouting questions and waited for Pansy to answer as she got out her quill and a notebook. She fill out the actual form later before adding it to the computer.

Pansy bit her lip in thought. "Well… I'm not sure how long he has been abused… But I know it has been a while because whenever someone goes to touch him he flinches as if he expects to be smacked or hit." her voice and eyes grew sad. She hated seeing her friend in pain. It hurt her deeply. Hermione wrote the answer nodding. "Alright. We'll have to ask him ourselves then once he is in a safe house… You may continue."

The other woman nodded. "Yes… Anyway… It isn't just him being abused. I believe Draco's son has been hit at least once or twice, though Scorpius hasn't told Draco…" Pansy trailed off in thought as she remembered hearing the little child talking to Blaise about it. He had just been casually saying it as if he thought it was normal. Pansy had cried that night.

Pansy shook her head to refocus. She continued her answers, "I don't know how bad it gets. But I do know Draco is not allowed to eat unless if he is given permission by Theodore Nott… Oh! Theodore Nott, Draco's fiancé, is the one abusing him." After that confession, Pansy sucked her upper lip into her mouth and looked at Granger.

When the former Gryffindor finished writing, she looked up at Pansy and said, "So… Draco is being abused by his fiancé? If he's not married how did he end up with a child? Usually most can't adopt unless if they have a partner."

Pansy drew in a fast breath. This was a difficult subject. "Well… you see, Grang- err… I'm just going to call you Violet… Anyway, you see, Violet, Draco obviously is gay. And um being a pureblood… he can um… well…"

Hermione's eyes widened a bit when she caught on. "Oh. He… gave birth to Scorpius? How, might I ask?"

The pureblood nodded once. "Yes… um well… As a pureblood he can give birth. It's so that they can continue the bloodline and have an heir of their blood. Since Draco is gay… he can have children. Fate knew he would end up gay. So it gave him the ability to bear children. Magic always finds a way…

'Violet' nodded and said, "That's… extraordinary. It is amazing that magic will allow things like that. It's a miracle."

"Yeah…Well, if the pureblood whom is gay really wants a child and happens to be a bottom, their magic will form a womb; purely magical, of course, and takes a lot out of the carrier of the child. Merlin! Draco nearly died from the effort since the father couldn't be found!"

"You mean to tell me… Scorpius isn't Nott's child?" the muggle-born witch asked, a bit shocked. Pansy shook her head, no. "Nope. No one knows who fathered the child. Draco told me he got pregnant on one of the nights when Nott forced him to prove that Draco loved him. On those nights, Nott has a bunch of friends over that fuck him raw. There is a lot of blood, Narcissa told me."

"Oh dear… This is worse than I had first thought." Hermione said, her brows furrowed in concern. Her quill was writing away for her. She currently wasn't able to write, too distressed to try. This was dreadful. Hermione finally had to say, "It sounds as though Draco is in love with Nott. Does Draco like the pain and not want to be saved or… does he truly want to be free of this abuse?"

Pansy eyed the witch suspiciously. "Will my answer change your efforts to save him?"

"No! Of course not. He is being abused terribly. We will still help no matter your answer." Hermione reassured her.

The pureblood relaxed a bit. She sighed before saying, "He is completely and foolishly in love with the bastard. Draco doesn't think he needs saving. He thinks Nott loves him, but you can tell he doesn't. He's abusing Draco terribly. It just isn't right."

Hermione nodded once. "Alright. I will consult with Emerald, the founder, about this. We will go from there. Why don't I owl you? Be expecting one by next Tuesday the latest."

"Alright. I should be heading out them." Pansy said as both women stood and gathered their belongings. Hermione graciously set some muggle money on the table, though they never got anything, just for the inconvenience to the café. Then both witches went their separate ways.

* * *

Scorpius looked up at the sound of his bedroom door opening. Wicker apparated away instantly, Theo didn't know about him, just as said person entered the room. The child looked up at his 'father' and asked innocently, "Where is Mommy?"

"Your mother is sleeping. He fell asleep in the tub." Theo lied easily. He was lucky he had put up silencing charms or this stupid child would have come running when Draco screamed.

"Oh. Are you here to play with me then?" Scorpius asked, his innocent eyes wide and curious. Theo smirked, getting an idea. He nodded, "Yes. I came to play with you. But I am going to teach you a new game."

"Alright, Daddy. What kind of game?" Scorpius set down the jacks he had been playing with and stood up. He walked over to Theodore, looking up at the man. The dark haired man felt a jolt of pleasure that went straight to his cock when the child had said 'Daddy'. This was going to be fun.

"Let's sit on the bed, son." Theo said, scooping up his child and setting him on Draco's bed. Scorpius giggled. "Okay. What now, Daddy?"

Then the child frowned. "Does this involve violence again? Cause I don't like those games, Daddy."

Theo looked at Scorpius curiously before he registered what the child meant. "Oh no! No. I won't hit you. This is a different type of game. You see… Daddy feels a bit horny."

"Horny?" Scorpius asked, his blonde eyebrows furrowing in confusion, "You don't have any horns, Daddy. What do you mean?"

"Well, Scorpius, horny is when Daddy feels unloved. And Daddy would like you to make him feel loved again." Theo told the ignorant child. Scorpius gasped, "What?! You feel unloved?! Why?! I love you, Daddy!"

"Oh? Well, how about you show me, dear?"

"How, Daddy?"

Theodore smirked and let his hand trail down to his trousers. He unzipped the zipper before saying, "I want you to show me you love me by sucking my cock."

"You mean the thingy that makes you a boy? Mommy told me about that. Is that how Mommy shows you he loves you?" Scorpius asked curiously, watching his so-called father's hands pull out his cock. Theodore chuckled. "Yes. That is the thing that makes me male. But your mother loves me a different way. He loves me through sex, which you will learn about when you are older. Now come here."

Theodore scooped Scorpius toward him, and the child climbed obediently into his lap. Theo smirked and to the little child's hand in his, his other hand holding his prick in a firm grip. "Now, Scorpius… I will guide you through it. First take a hold of my cock."

Scorpius hesitantly did so, grabbing it with both hands. Theodore released a deep throaty moan, scaring the child. He gasped and released it.

"Did I hurt you, Daddy?" he asked, panicked. His voice gruff, Theodore scowled the child. "No. Now do as I say."

With a yelp Scorpius retook Theo's cock into his little hands, squeezing slightly in fear. The man groaned and commanded, "Stroke it."

Not entirely certain what to do, Scorpius randomly guessed and started to move his hands along the huge rock-hard cock in front of him. This caused Theodore to release a deeper lustful moan. The man grabbed the back of Scorpius' head and said, "Now, replace you hands with your tiny mouth."

Scorpius, not knowing any better, did as told. He removed his hands, which felt slimy with whatever had started to come out of the cock, and let Theo guide his head down, bending his little body nearly in half.

The moment the little blonde's mouth was around the head of his prick, Theodore's fingers gripped the fine hairs of the child's head harsher and released a growl of pleasure. He forced Scorpius to take more into his mouth, causing the child to release a choked cry. His mouth only covered about a third of the cock, and that's including having the head of his prick touching the back of the little blonde's throat.

Tears streamed down Scorpius' pale cheeks as he tried to breathe through his nose, the cock blocking off any air that could have entered him mouth. It hurt! It hurt so bad! It felt like he was constantly choking.

Theodore forced Scorpius' little head to bob up and down on his achingly hard cock, using his hand in the child's hair to move him as he pleased.

"Oh y-yes! T-That's it, S-Scorpius, b-baby!"

Theodore was soon coming in the child's mouth, causing Scorpius to choke and cough and sputter. The white liquid dripped down his chin and jaw, down his neck and onto his green shirt. Scorpius wiped his tears away. 'Daddy' didn't like it when he cried.

Neither of them knew of the older blonde on the other side of the door, crying silently, a hand over his mouth.

* * *

_*A Few Minutes Earlier*_

Draco awoke with a throbbing pain in his arse and in his head. His prostate especially hurt, though. His whole being ached actually. He turned his head to looked at the thing that had awaken him. It was Wicker.

"Wicker?" the blonde said groggily, his voice laced with deep pain. The house elf nodded, "Yes, Master Draco, sir. Little Master is being with Mister Theodore Nott. Wicker is being worried for the Little Master."

"What?! Help me please, Wicker. Heal me as best as you can. I need to see my son." Draco said quietly. Wicker nodded and waved his hand. Draco felt a stinging sensation run through his whole body. He felt the skin stitching itself back together where it was torn or broken. He felt the dried blood leave his body. His headache dulled as well.

"Thank you so much, Wicker." Draco said as he stood, wincing slightly at the pain that shot up his spine, but it wasn't anything he hadn't felt before. He had honestly felt worse. Wicker bowed low and nodded, "Wicker is being thankful for Master Draco's healing. Little Master must be saved."

With that said, the house elf disapparated. Draco walked slowly out of the room, using the wall to help guide him. He leaned against the wall till he ended up at his bedroom door. What he heard shocked him severely.

"Oh y-yes! T-That's it, S-Scorpius, b-baby!"

Tears pricked at Draco's silver eyes. A hand flew up to cover his mouth as he fought back a sob. Why? Why would he do this? Why? Why would he taint the poor child? It wasn't right. It just wasn't.

Shaking his head, the older blonde squeezed his eyes shut, and the tears began to fall from his eyes. He leaned against the front of the door for he couldn't hold himself up otherwise. He couldn't believe his ears. Draco began to tremble as he heard Theo reach his climax. He also heard sounds of someone choking on liquid. This broke Draco's heart further.

It hurt so much because he couldn't do anything about it. Draco wasn't as strong as Theodore. He couldn't fight him off. He couldn't do anything. He was useless, worthless. He was a terrible mother and a horrible fiancé. He couldn't do anything right.

What hurt the most was when Draco heard Theodore tell Scorpius, "This is our secret, alright. You are not to tell anyone, not even Mommy. Alright? If you do… I can't say I can stop the consequences. The next game we play will be a violent one."

Draco heard his son whimper fearfully. The older Malfoy couldn't take it. He released a silent sob and shakily began to crawl away. If Theo found out he knew bad things would happen to Scorpius. And the least he can do for his poor child is not let that happen. Otherwise, what kind of mother would he be?

A useless one.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! How do ya'll like the story so far? Good? Bad?**

**So… how was the sexual scenes in this? Tell me how I can improve.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Lies of a Broken Heart

Chapter Three

As expected, early Tuesday morning, Pansy was awaken by a tapping on her window. Groaning in annoyance at being awoken so early, she got up and walked groggily to her window. She opened it, and a puffball of a barn owl flew into her room, perching on the owl perch she had on the little table by her window.

Pansy yawned and stretched before taking the letter from the brown bird. She stroked its feathers as she read the letter written in navy colored ink.

_Dear Snake,_

_Due to people intercepting owls, we will use code names to communicate. Your's is 'Snake' as it says up there at the top of this letter._

_Anyway, Emerald and I have talked. Do not fret. I did not tell him who it is yet. That will be your job. But your client's code name shall be Dragon. So, if you must say his name in a letter, please use that one._

_Now, tomorrow at eleven thirty am, I would like to meet up with Dragon at the same place as before. If this is not a good time please inform me before nine o'clock tonight, and let us know of good available times for you. _

_Thank you for your courtesy,_

_Violet_

Pansy looked at the bird and said, "No reply." she gave it an owl treat. Then it flew back out of her window. She closed her window, not wanting the chill of the morning air to steal the warmth from her bedroom. She carried the letter out of her room to the little kitchen in her flat, fixing her pale pink spaghetti strap of her pajama top.

Setting the letter aside on a random counter, Pansy set to work making breakfast. She found it fun, to cook. She did cheat though and use magic as well. She didn't like to do it all the muggle way, too much work. As she made herself breakfast, she thought about how she was going to get Draco to meet up with Hermione.

* * *

Draco held Scorpius' little hand as the walked down Diagon Alley with Pansy and Blaise. He couldn't pick his son up. His arse and back were too sore. Theo had been relentless last night. He had fucked the blonde till he was unconscious.

Scorpius looked up at Blaise before looking up at Draco and said, "Can Uncle Blaise carry me, Mommy?"

Draco looked at his child then at his best mate, arching a brow in silent question. Blaise nodded and said, "Of course you can, Scorpedo! Now, come here, you little rascal!"

Scorpius gasped and squealed in delight as Blaise scooped him up and held him by his ankles, muttering a lightening spell to make the child lighter. The man proceeded to pretend he had captured the little blonde, causing Scorpius to laugh wildly.

Draco smiled softly as he watched them. If he weren't already engaged to Theo, he might have begged his best mate to take him. Even if Blaise were straight, Draco knew how to pleasure even the straightest of men and make them not feel repulsed.

Pansy tugged lightly on Draco's sweater sleeve. "Draco…?"

Draco turned to the dark haired woman and said, "Yes, Pans? What is it?"

She hesitated, then shook her head. "Never mind… Why don't we all go to Luna's? She opened a café in Diagon Alley only a couple weeks ago."

Blaise arched his brow at her as he slung the giggling bundle of paleness onto his shoulder. "Luna? Since when is she Luna?"

Pansy tinted slightly in embarrassment. "Um… Well… Since the end of the war honestly… We became friends. She holds no grudges against us."

The darker male simple shrugged. "Whatever. Yeah. Let's go."

Draco nodded once. So the three friends set off with the blonde child in tow. They walked a bit before they actually found it. The blonde looked up at it. The café was called The Silver Goblet. Skeptical, the three went in.

The café was beautiful. The silver walls were enchanted to move and reflect light as if you were in the ocean. Upon closer inspection, random sea creatures the same color as the wall would move about and swim or fly across the span of the wall till it met a corner. At the corner the enchanted animals disappeared. The flooring appeared to be made of silver and pale blue dragon scales, occasionally flashing different colors like green or gold when the light caught them. The tables of ebony were surrounded by chairs of bronze and turquoise. It was a magnificent sight.

Scorpius cheered gleefully and wiggled out of Blaise's grasp. He ran over to one of the table and ran his little hands over it in awe. He giggled and then climbed into a turquoise blue chair. "Mommy! Mommy! Look! It's pretty!" he giggled, looking at his mother and hitting the table excitedly with one of his hands.

Draco smiled at the child. "I see that, Scorpius. Yes, it is very pretty." he walked over to his son and sat in the bronze chair beside him, wincing slightly. Pansy and Blaise soon joined them but not before sharing a knowing look. Blaise of course sat by the ecstatic blonde child that insisted upon it.

Pansy offered to get the drinks. The males let her gladly. Draco didn't want to stand up again and have to sit back down. So, he sat back in his chair, hissing under his breath when he felt the burns and the bruises scratch against the material of his wizarding robes. He had opt not to wear a shirt under them; the satin material having hurt too much to wear. At least his robes were silk.

Pansy returned after placing the order, saying that the lady at the counter would bring them their drinks. The blonde nodded as he looked at his child. Scorpius was humming under his breath, perfectly fine with entertaining himself. Blaise glanced at the child before returning his view to his two friends.

The dark haired woman spoke up to break the silence. "Draco, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow. There is someone I wish for you to meet. Her name is Violet."

"Pansy, I already told you. I am gay and engaged to-"

"That's not what I meant. I just want you to meet her. I don't want you to court her. Don't worry." Pansy shook her head with a smile. Draco blushed sheepishly. "Oh…"

"Yeah, _oh_." Pansy laughed. Draco smiled and nodded, "Alright. I don't mind meeting her. What time?"

"Tomorrow at eleven thirty. But since it is a muggle place I guess you should just come to my place at eleven twenty."

"It's a muggle place?" Draco arched a platinum blonde brow. Pansy nodded. "Yup. A muggle café. Violet likes muggle places."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence settled over them, aside from the occasional humming from Scorpius. Soon the waitress brought them their drinks. Scorpius eagerly began to drink his hot cocoa. He always loved going to new places since it didn't happen often. Suddenly, the child was gasping and holding his little pink tongue out from inside his mouth.

"Mommy!" he whined, tears pricking at his eyes, moving his free hand in a frantic way. Draco looked to his child. "What's wrong, dear? Did you burn your tongue?"

Scorpius whimpered and nodded. "Uh huh."

"Come here."

The blonde man opened his arms for his child to come to him. Scorpius immediately hopped down from his chair and scurried up onto his mother's lap. Draco wrapped his arms around him and held his child close. "You'll be fine, sweetheart. Don't worry. But next time blow on it. Do you want Mommy to? I'll blow on it for you."

Scorpius nodded, letting his tongue return to his mouth. Draco nodded and reached over to grab his child's drink. He raised it to his lips and blew on it gently. Then, he set it back on the table. Scorpius calmed down, but he didn't leave his mother's lap. He took his hot cocoa and sipped in with more caution this time.

Pansy smiled at the affectionate display between mother and son. It was sweet, but it was so sad that Scorpius would never know his father. Draco didn't even know who had sired the child. He had gotten pregnant five years ago, two years into his engagement with Theo. He had been the… 'entertainment' at a party Theo threw. He had had sex with so many males that night… it was impossible to even guess which might be the father considering Scorpius looked exactly like Draco, save for his eyes.

Scorpius' eyes were so unique. They were shaped like Draco's, but the color… The colors were so peculiar. The left eye was silver, just like Draco's. But his right eye was a rainbow. Draco believed it to have something to do with how unique the child's magic was.

"So, Draco, how long is Nott out of town? Didn't he leave this morning to go on a business trip?"

"Yeah. I awoke, and he was gone. He just left a not saying when he left and that he wouldn't be back till Friday evening." Draco replied, looking at his friend. "So… about four days."

"Then, we'll have to do something." Pansy smiled. "We'll leave Scorpius with your mom and go out. Have a night out in town."

Draco smiled, laughing slightly. "Yeah. Why not?"

* * *

"Oi, how was work?" Ron said as Harry and Hermione both sat down at the table. Hermione and Ron invited Harry over for dinner at their flat every Tuesday night. It was an annual thing now.

Harry and Hermione shared a look and smiled. Harry returned his eyes to Ron. "It was good. We managed to get Richard Waller arrested for his crimes against Dolphin."

Ron nodded. He had gotten used to the codenames they had to use. "Is Dolphin free to be known yet?"

Hermione answered for Harry. "Actually yes. She's a muggle born in her late twenties. Her real name is Dauphine. She is on her way to a healthy recovery. She's already back in the dating game. She is currently with a nice young man named William. He works at St. Mungo's. That's how they met. Though they had already know each other before she was even put into the Radiant Lily's system."

The redhead smiled at his fiancé of three months. "That's great! I'm glad you came up with this company, Harry. It's really amazing the work you two do there."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry smiled as he served himself some mashed potatoes. "I really enjoy it a lot!"

Ron laughed. "I'll say. You named it after your mother after all."

They all three chuckled at that comment, though it was true. Dinner progressed in comfortable silence till a noise interrupted the peace. The clicking of a beak peaking a window. Hermione paused, her fork raised halfway to her lips. She set the fork down on her plate and stood up. "Excuse me a moment."

She went into the living area of the flat and opened the window. A chilly breeze blew in through the window as Hermione let the brown owl in. The owl settled on the perch and extended its leg out to Hermione. She smiled and took it. Immediately the owl flew back out the window, returning to whomever it belong to.

Curiously, Hermione opened the pale green parchment and read the velvety green ink.

_Dear Violet,_

_Dragon and I would love to meet you tomorrow for eleven thirty as you requested in your prior letter. But if he runs out on us, I do not blame him. I can not disclose why he may run out, but I am sure you, being as smart as you are, can figure it out. _

_Thank you for your time of day,_

_Snake_

The 'S' in snake was signed in such a way that it looped and went under the other letters. It was very elegant and beautiful. Hermione could tell it was Pansy's handwriting.

Returning to where Ron and Harry were, Hermione took her seat, letter in hand. The two looked at her curiously. Finally Ron asked, "Who was it them? Another client?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I am meeting with a new client tomorrow, the one with the codename Dragon."

Harry smiled. "Good. Let 'Dragon' know I'd like to meet them soon when you see them tomorrow."

The bushy haired woman nodded. "I will. It might surprise you who it is though, Harry. And when you do meet them, you mustn't freak out."

Confusion written on his face, the man's brows furrowed. "Alright…"

Hermione smiled and stood up after eating the last bite of her chicken. She began to clean up the table. "Hurry up, boys! Molly expects us at seven. It's six thirty."

Harry and Ron shared a look before practically inhaling their food. They were going to the Weasley's to help degnome the garden. They were promised some of Mrs. Weasley's should-be-famous crème pie. They'd never pass up an opportunity to eat her crème pie.

After inhaling the last of their food, the two swiftly helped clean up the table before they all headed over to the Burrow.

* * *

After dinner, Draco carried Scorpius into their bedroom. He set his child down on the bed and said, "Why don't we get in pajamas and then we can read a story before bed? Hm? How does that sound?"

Scorpius smiled. "Yeah! Can we make up a story?"

Draco smiled at his adorable child, "Of course! Anything for my darling little Scorpius."

The younger blonde giggled as Draco tugged Scorpius' shirt off over his head. Scorpius set to work kicking off his shoes as Draco got out their pajamas.

Once the child was in nothing but his underwear, Draco began to dress him. Scorpius squirmed out of the way though, giggling mischievously. Draco smirked. "Oh. So that's how is gonna be." he said, knowing the child was in a playful mood.

Scorpius laughed and scrambled off the bed. He ran from the room. Draco laughed and chased after his child. "Ha. Ha! I'm gonna get you, Scorpius!"

The child squealed in delight and called back, "Nuh huh, Mommy! I'm faster!"

We'll see about that.

Draco took off after his son faster than before, causing the blonde child to scream before laughing hysterically. The older Malfoy laughed and when he was close enough scooped up his child into his arms.

"I got you!"

He nuzzled his nose against the blonde's bare belly. Scorpius squealed and squirmed, laughing and giggling in joy. Draco smiled and pecked his son's nose. "Now, let's clothe you, boy."

Scorpius gave in, giggling slightly still. "Okay, Mommy."

Draco carried the five-year-old into their bedroom and finished dressing him. The child let him. As the older blonde got changed, Scorpius hummed, lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. After Draco finished, he said, "Alright. Now let's make up a story. What kind of story do you want, love?"

Settling on the bed, Draco pulled his son into his lap. Scorpius pondered the question harder, his platinum blonde eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Um… how about… a story about a prince!"

Draco smiled. "Yes. Prince Scorpius."

Scorpius giggled. "You silly, Mommy."

The older Malfoy laughed. "Yes, I am, Scorpius. Now, let's see…"

"Once upon a time, there lived a Prince. His name was Prince Scorpius Malfoy. He was a very kind prince who fought many victorious battles," Draco looked down at his son, who seemed to be enthralled in the story already. He continued, "One day though, a dark evil threaten the peace of the kingdom. A dragon was terrorizing the villages!"

Scorpius gasped, throwing his hands up to smack his cheeks loudly. "Oh no!"

"That's right. Oh no!" Draco exclaimed, "What were they to do?"

"Send Prince Scorpius out!" Scorpius said with wide eyes, his voice urgent. Draco nearly laughed. He smiled and hold his son closer, "Yes! The king ordered for Prince Scorpius and his knights to go and vanquish the daunting beast!"

Scorpius smiled, "Yay! Go, Prince Scorpius!"

Draco smiled and continued, "The men set out on their horses, riding out to battle the dragon."

"All was quiet in this dark forest they soon found themselves in. Prince Scorpius told his knights to stop there and make camp. As the knights made camp, Prince Scorpius scouted out the land.

"Prince Scorpius stumbled across an entrance to a cave. The entrance was large! It was so big it seemed the palace back at home could fit right there!"

"That's big!" Scorpius said, his eyes wide in awe and wonder. Draco nodded, "Yes, it is."

"So, Prince Scorpius cautiously crept into the giant cave entrance and took a look around. He soon found himself lost in the darkness of the cave."

"Oh no!"

"Oh no is right, Scorp. Prince Scorpius couldn't see a thing. It was pitch dark in there, and he didn't have a torch. But he was brave, and he ignored his fear, staying calm.

"Silence was all he heard. That is… until he went further and heard the sound of a loud, obnoxious snore," Draco imitated the snore for his child, "Prince Scorpius instantly knew he had found the dragon."

Scorpius looked into his mother's eyes earnestly. Bouncing slightly, he asked, "What happen next, Mommy?"

Draco made his eyes wide, inwardly smiling, as he said, "What happen next was the dragon woke up."

Scorpius gasped in fear. "No! No! Prince Scorpius!"

Holding back laughter, Draco continued, "Prince Scorpius stepped on a tree branch in the dark and it snapped. Instantly, the dragon's eyes snapped open, glowing luminously in the dark. Prince Scorpius froze as he could suddenly see a ruby red eyes the size of himself.

"The dragon saw Prince Scorpius and stood up on its four legs. It let loose a ferocious roar, spewing flames up into the air in anger. It didn't like that it had been awakened from its sleep."

Scorpius was grasping the front of Draco's silken pajama top tightly in anticipation and fear for Prince Scorpius.

"Prince Scorpius knew his knights had heard the roar, but he didn't know if they would make it in time to save him. So, Prince Scorpius whipped out his legendary sword… um…"

Scorpius helped him by saying, "Fury!"

"Ah, yes, Fury." Draco smiled before continuing, "Prince Scorpius whipped out his legendary sword, Fury, and prepared himself for battle.

"Back at the campsite, the knights had heard the roar and were filled with worry. Their prince still had not returned. Could their beloved prince have been eaten by the horrid beast?

"The knights immediately saddled up and took out their swords, riding toward where the sound had come from. A flash of sudden light filled the entrance to the cave, helping the knights find their way to their prince.

"Prince Scorpius' clothes were singed, and his crown was missing somewhere in this cave full of the dragon's treasure. He was panting hard from having to run and dodge the red flames the dragon spat at him. He rolled just in time to miss yet another spew of flames. Just as he did, he heard his friends, calling to him,"

Draco changed his voice to indicate on of the knights, "'Prince Scorpius! Prince Scorpius!' Prince Scorpius heard his knights' distress and called back, 'I'm in here! Help me, please!'"

Scorpius grinned and began to squirm in excitement. Draco continued, "The knights charged in, exclaiming their battle cries as they rose their swords to save their prince. Prince Scorpius smiled tiredly as his friends came in to save the day.

"One of the knights offered his hand to Prince Scorpius. He took it and used the hand to help himself onto the horse. The two charged into battle.

"Soon, the knights vanquished the dragon. They brought the dead dragon back to their kingdom to show the king. The king was very pleased. He rewarded them all with gold and silver and a huge feast. The kingdom was once again safe. Peace settled throughout the land. And everyone could finally sleep without fear. The end."

Scorpius smiled. "that was a great story!"

Draco laughed softly. "Yeah. I bet it was. Now, let's get to bed, little Mister. It's late."

"Awwww… But I'm not -_yawn_- sleepy." Scorpius blinked tiredly. Draco smiled and pecked his forehead, "Of course not, dear."

The two laid down, Scorpius curled up against his mother, and Draco kissed his son's blonde locks. "Goodnight, Scorpius."

"Goodnight… Mommy…"

Scorpius fell sound asleep, causing Draco to smile warmly at him. The older blonde held his son closer and closed his eyes. He too fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I posted pictures of Scorpius' eyes on pinterest. My account is Alex Blythe Tripe. My icon is an anime version of the wolf from Red Riding Hood the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Lies of a Broken Heart

Chapter Four

Draco and Scorpius ate a splendid breakfast of eggs and bacon before either of them got dressed. Theo wasn't there to stop them. They needn't rush. Theodore had always insisted they dress before breakfast. And Draco, being the current Master of the house since he wasn't home, was allowed food.

After wrestling Scorpius into clothes, which always proved to be more fun and games then actually him disliking to wear his clothes, much to Draco's relief, the two left to Diagon Alley from which they would apparate to Pansy's. Draco didn't like to apparate indoors. Plus, Theo had forbidden apparition inside his house without his permission.

They arrived a Pansy's five minutes early and had to wait as she finished getting ready. But soon enough they were off, Pansy apparating them all to the location. Once there, they found a table in the back under a dim light fixture and waited in comfortable silence, Scorpius humming softly to himself.

After a while a woman entered the café, and she happen to catch Draco's eye. She was wearing a glamour. Draco was leery of the witch. Why would she need to wear a glamour? And at a muggle place? Was she here to steal Scorpius away? Did she wish to harm them? Or was she hiding from paparazzi?

His nervous mind continued its insecure ranting as the woman came over and sat across from Draco by Pansy. Scorpius was sitting upon his mother's lap. The woman said, "Hello, my name is Violet. You must be Draco. And who is this lovely little child?"

Draco remained silent, looking off to the side as his arms tightened around his child, feeling threatened for no real reason. The only thing in the whole wide world he loved more than Theo was Scorpius. The blonde's silver eyes glazed over in regret as he remembered what happened to Scorpius the other night.

When he didn't answer, Pansy pursed her lips and said, "That is little Scorpius."

The child smiled and waved at the new woman. He looked up into his mother's face and tapped his little fingers against Draco's nose, causing the older Malfoy's lips to smile. Scorpius giggled and said, "This is my Mommy."

Draco couldn't help the soft laugh that left him. 'Violet' smile adoringly at the two. Pansy said, smiling warmly "Yes. Yes that is."

Scorpius giggled gleefully and looked back at the unfamiliar woman. "I'm Scorpius. Nice to meet you, Miss Violet."

Violet laughed slightly in surprise. "Such lovely manners. Of course, that's all thanks to Draco here."

The older Malfoy looked at her skeptically as a slight, embarrassed pink coated his cheeks. Did he know her? How could she possibly know where Scorpius got his manners? They just met!

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"

Pansy could sense her friend's alarm and his fear. She set her hand on his arm gently. Draco jumped slightly, his head snapping to Pansy before he relaxed once more with a soft sigh. 'Violet' cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Well… If you promise not to freak out I will take off my glamour."

Draco arched his brow. The woman rolled her eyes. "Just… promise. I won't hurt you. I'm not here to. I just want to talk."

After a moment of tense silence, Pansy kicked her friend under the table.

"Ow!"

Pansy looked pointedly at him when he sent her daggers. He sighed and said reluctantly, "Fine… I won't flip out."

Scorpius cocked his head up to look at his mother. "Promise, Mommy?"

Draco smiled slightly. "Yes, Scorpius," he hugged his son closer to him, "I promise."

"Splendid." the glamour-cloaked woman said as she smiled. She discreetly muttered a spell, and her glamour slowly disappeared. Pansy bit her lip as she anxiously awaited her friend's reaction.

Draco's silver eyes widened, and he gasped in shock and horror. He stood up, hugging his child to his chest, backing up fearfully. He looked at Pansy with such betrayal in his eyes that it broke her heart.

"How could you?!"

He felt cornered. He felt betrayed. Why would Pansy force him to meet with that Mudblood Granger? Why? What would Granger do now? Steal Scorpius from him? Cast a curse on him? Did she come here to insult him?

"Draco, please!" Pansy hissed as muggles looked in their direction with curiosity. "Sit back down!"

"No!" His voice had raised and octave in panic. The room felt like it was closing in on him. Scorpius whimpered in his grasp, but he couldn't make himself loosen his grip. He was beginning to panic, to freak out. Fear was the only thing he could feel. Fear and possessiveness over Scorpius. If Granger so much as touched his child…

"Draco, listen," Granger held her hand towards him like she was calming a spooked horse, now standing up like Draco was, "I will not cause harm you or Scorpius. Please. Calm down. I wish you no harm. I will not hurt you."

Her words were slow and soothing. They caused Draco to loosen his death grip on his child. Scorpius made a noise of thanks. But the blonde still felt irrational fear.

"How-" his voice cracked. He blushed and cleared his throat, trying again, "How can I be sure?"

"I'll make the Unbreakable Vow." Granger said sincerely. Draco studied her, doubt flickering in his eyes. Granger waited patiently. Swallowing audibly, the blonde nodded slowly. "Alright… Make it then."

Granger nodded and pushed her chair in. "Let us good somewhere… safer." she said, putting meaning behind the word 'safer' as she tilted her head towards the door. Pansy nodded and stood up. Draco reluctantly followed the girls out of the muggle café with Scorpius in tow.

Granger lead them into a deserted alley way. Pansy pulled out her wand as Draco set his son down. Granger extended her arm out in front of her, looking Draco in the eye. "Shall we then?"

The blonde looked a bit nervous, but he steeled himself and took the offered arm, grasping her wrist. Pansy held her wand over the two's joined hands and muttered a spell. Then she spoke aloud to Granger, "Do you, Hermione Granger, swear on penalty of death, that you will not cause harm to come Draco or his child?"

"I do." Granger said firmly, her eyes blazing. Red light began to encircle their wrists, forming lines. Draco watched in fascination for a moment before looking back into the muggleborn's eyes.

"And do you so swear to not disclose of anything Draco may choose to say to you to anyone, unless so given permission from Draco first?"

"I do."

Pansy looked to Draco and said, "And do you, Draco Malfoy, agree to these vows?"

The Malfoy swallowed uneasily before saying, "I… do…"

Red lines burned the vows into their wrists, sharp pains rushing through said lines till they settled nicely into the skin. The two released hands, and Draco looked at his wrist. He saw the lines there. Suddenly curious eyes filled his line of sight.

"What are those, Mommy?"

Draco looked down at his adorable son. "They are unbreakable bonds, Scorpius. It means she can't break her promise."

"Oh." Scorpius said before taking his mother's hand and smiled up at him, "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Draco said as he picked his boy up. Scorpius giggled.

Granger hated to interrupt the touching moment, but she cleared her throat and said, "If you wish to talk, we may return to my office where it will be private and secure."

Draco nodded once. Granger nodded and took a hold of one of Pansy's arms and one of Draco's. Then, she apparated them all away.

* * *

The blonde man looked around anxiously from where he sat on a stiff dull green sofa with his child in his lap. The office was decently sized, being able to comfortably seat or hold four adults. The walls were a neutral pale beige color while the floor was grey carpet. There was only one window, barely big enough for an owl to fit through on the wall to the right of Draco.

Draco felt Scorpius shift on his lap, and he pulled his son closer to his form, his nerves sky high. He shouldn't have agreed to this. He must be mental for agreeing, even if she couldn't tell anyone anymore. A sudden movement at the door caught his eye. He heard the door creak open a bit and lowered voice, which he couldn't make out what they were saying. And he thought he caught a glimpse of black hair and silver glasses, but it was gone so quickly, he couldn't be sure. Then, Granger entered the office with a tea tray levitating behind her. She closed the door and smiled softly.

"Shall we get started?"

Draco glanced at Pansy before looking back at Granger. Scorpius looked at the muggleborn after seeing the tea tray and said, "May I please have some tea, Miss Violet?"

Draco felt pride swell in his heart, and he couldn't contain his smile. Granger looked surprised for a moment.

"Why yes, of course, you may, Scorpius. If-" she started, looking at the older Malfoy, "-your mother says it is okay."

Scorpius almost instantly turned around to face his mother, his eyes pleading, "Please, Mommy. May I have some tea?"

Draco kissed his son's forehead. "Of course you may, love. Now, what do you say to Ms. Violet?"

Scorpius turned back around in Draco's lap and said, looking at Granger, "Thank you!"

Granger laughed softly and handed the saucer to the child. "You are very welcome, my dear."

Draco found he didn't like when Granger said that and pressed his lips tightly together. He shouldn't be so possessive of Scorpius. It's probably unhealthy.

"Now, help yourselves, please."

Pansy nodded and set about make herself and Draco a cup of tea. Granger turned her attention to the blonde man, causing him to shift uncomfortably under her gaze, and she said, "Now, Draco… why don't you talk to me about your lover?"

Draco swallowed thickly. His eyes flickered down to Scorpius, then back to her unsurely. Granger must have sensed his unease and displeasure for she asked, "Do you wish for Scorpius to leave?"

"No!" Scorpius screeched, panicked, his eyes wide and fearful. Draco immediately held his nearly crying child to his chest and said, "Don't worry, Scorpius… I will never let you leave, alright? I will love you forever."

The child sniffed and nodded his head into Draco's chest. Draco looked back to Granger before looking away in shame. "No… anything I have to say to you can be heard by him…"

Granger nodded once. "Then, tell me about your beloved fiancé. Does he take you out to dinners? Does his family like you? Is the child his? How did you two come to be together? Tell me everything you know."

A quill, Draco hadn't noticed before, flicked in the air above a notepad. It was charmed to write anything he said that may be helpful to him in the future. Swallowing thickly, Draco pressed his forehead to his child's shoulder. He began to speak, "Theodore… was in Slytherin… I didn't like him back then during the um… W. A. R…"

Draco bit his lip, hoping Scorpius didn't think about what he was spelling. Usually, Scorpius knew that meant he wasn't suppose to listen. He was smart though, and he probably had already pieced together what his mother had spelled. He sighed, lifting his head up.

"My father set us up as he knew Theodore was a pureblood. Plus, his family had the same views as my father, for blood purity and whatnot." Clearing his throat slightly, he continued, "And as my father did not approve of my preference in spouses, I did not argue to the match. I was just happy my spouse would be male."

Draco blushed slightly as he admitted that out loud. He may be gay, but he has never actually admitted it with words before. His father had caught him in a compromising position with his friend, Blaise, when they were hammered during his summer before seventh year. He thankfully had broken it up and forced Blaise to go home. Draco hadn't been able to talk or see his friend for the rest of the summer.

"So, we started courting right after the… um… war ended." Draco's features softened as he spoke again, "He was so insecure and unsure if he was even courting me right. It was endearing. I acted like I disliked him, but really I was just trying hard not to fall for him."

Saddening, Draco frowned slightly and said, "After a couple weeks of him living in our house I fell hard… I admitted to him that I felt more than just friendship for him, and he became awkward as if he was unsure of what he was suppose to do with the information. Then, my father was-"

Draco pressed his lips together tightly as he fought tears. Pansy's eyes saddened. She stood up from the chair she was perched on and went over to him. She laid her hand on his arm. She felt him relax a bit under her touch even if he didn't look at her.

Granger waited patiently, but when he didn't speak again she asked softly, "What happened to your father?"

Pansy was the one to tell her. But first she used a silencing spell on Scorpius' ears to keep him from hearing the gruesome details. He just knew his Grandfather was dead. He didn't know how.

"He was taken from the Malfoy Manor when he was getting ready to go for a ride. We don't know what actually took place, but his body was sent back to Draco's a month later. His father had come back in one hundred different boxes. Each one held a different gory part of his body. A head in one, a foot in another, a hand in that one, and so on…"

Granger felt greatly disturbed. She was quiet for a while. Finally, Draco decided to continue his tale as Pansy took the spell off Scorpius, "During that time, Theo knew I needed him. So, he confessed to me his feelings, that he actually loved me as well and…" A small smile graced his lips as a single tear rolled down his cheek in heartbroken longing, "and we made love that night…"

Falling quiet, Draco looked down at his stomach, his forehead once again against Scorpius' shoulder. Swallowing hard and closing his silver eyes, Draco fought back his tears.

"I miss him…" he subconsciously muttered, nearly inaudible, wiping his tongue along his upper lip. He opened his eyes and sat back up, glancing at Granger before looking away. He struggled to continue his tale. He found his hands were shaking terribly.

"T-Then… every night after that…" Draco bit the inside of his cheek, struggling to gain control of his pent up emotions. Scorpius shifted in his lap and hugged him around his middle, trying to comfort his mother. Draco tightened his hold on his child in response before continuing, "we would do other sexual things, but we never made love again… But then something changed…

"A month later, Theo c-came home drunk. I had j-just assumed he had been out with his f-friends. I greeted him with a hug like always… But he…"

Draco chickened out. He couldn't say it. He swallowed hard and tried anyway. "He… r-ra-" Draco couldn't call it what it was, "he forced me t-to have sex with him… without my c-consent."

Scorpius pecked his mother's neck, and after a bit of silence he said, "Mommy alright?"

Draco looked down at his child and offered a watery smile. "Y-Yes, dear. Mommy's is alright."

"Good." the little blonde nodded, seeming satisfied. Draco couldn't look at Pansy or Granger. He was too ashamed. Swallowing thickly, he continued, "After that night, we had sex almost every n-night."

Wiping his eyes, Draco sniffed, trying to stay in control, though his control was slipping. "It was never l-like that f-first time. Never again w-was he gentle. I l-learned to like it. Then… after th-three months he threw a party."

Licking his lips as he remembered, Draco said, "There was a lot of drinking at this party, and Theo had only invited males… I wasn't comfortable around any of them, mostly because I didn't know any of them. Though most were very fit and nice eye candy…

"Before long all of them were smashed, Theo included. All of them were soon undressed as well. Theo convinced me to join in their fun. So, he stripped me down and forced me to a-allow them to d-do t-terrible things t-to my b-body. Things I can't-" Draco choked off, as he lost control of himself. His tears fell freely, and silent sobs ranked through his chest.

Scorpius was startled. He had never seen his mother cry so. It made him panic because he didn't know how to fix it. He clung to his mother tightly, squeezing his eyes shut. "Don't cry, Mommy!"

Pansy stood up and cautiously went over to her friend. She gently began to rub his back in soothing motions, letting him release his pent up feelings. They were all willing to wait, but it seemed Draco wished to finish his tale and be done with it for he continued through his tears, wiping his eyes as he hiccupped.

"A-After that n-night, a mon-*_hic*_-th later, I f-found out I was _*hic* _pre-pregnant with S-Scorpius. T-Theo agreed to l_-*hic*-_let me keep him on the c-con-condition that I don't t-tell anyone a-about hi-hi-his abuse."

"Oh Draco…" Granger said sadly, pity in her eyes, "I am so sorry this has happened to you…"

Draco sniffed, his breathing shaky and constantly bothered by hiccups. Scorpius continued to cling to him, and Draco wiped his silver eyes. "Any-anymore questions?" Draco asked, accepting the tissue Granger offered him, hiccupping a little.

"Only one…" Granger started, "May I tell the founder of this program all you just told me?"

Draco looked at her a moment, his silver eyes looking lifeless and defeated. He nodded slowly once. "Y-Yes… you may."

Granger nodded and said, "Now… one last thing before you two leave." she gathered her charmed quill and notepad before continuing, "Always address me as Violet in letters you may wish to send. Pansy's code name is Snake. Draco, yours is Dragon, and Scorpius' can be Scorpion. Is that alright?"

Draco nodded.

"Good. Now… I will talk to Emerald, and let you know by next Tuesday how we can move from here. We will not do anything Draco does not wish us to do." Granger stood and nodded once. "Goodbye. I hope we can right this."

Pansy nodded. "As do I."

* * *

Draco went home exhausted, ready for a good night's sleep. He tiredly carried Scorpius from the living room into their room and laid the blonde on the bed. Scorpius sat up and asked quietly, sensing his mother's tiredness, "May I play with Wicker?"

"Yes, darling. Of course you may. Mommy is going to take a nap after a bath. So stay in here, love."

"Alright, Mommy."

Draco nodded and let the child in the room with the house elf. He went into the hallway and into the bathroom. He stripped down and slipped into the hot water, thankful that Wicker had already drew the bath. It made his skin tingling and burn nicely. Scorpius' house elf must have added peppermint or something. Sighing, Draco closed his eyes and relaxed against the tub edge, sitting on the step.

He let his mind wander, and as he did he began to wonder who this Emerald person could be. It could be anyone. It was most likely a wizard considering Granger took the Unbreakable Vow to insure secrecy. And it was probably someone she knew but it may not be.

Giving up on trying to figure it out without more hints as to who it could be, Draco opened his eyes and sat up straighter. He moved his hands around in the water before looking around for the soap. He found the body wash and squirted some into his hand. Lathering it up, the blonde stood up in the waist high water and began to scrub his body.

Just as he had finished drying off, Draco heard a scream. Panic coursed through his veins as he hastily put on his silken bathrobe. Running from the bathroom to where the sound was coming from, he feared the worst as he barged into Scorpius and his room. The sight before Draco had him close to tears.

There was Theo, standing threateningly over Scorpius, looking utterly furious. Scorpius' legs were bent at odd angles, almost as if Theodore had stomped on them till they had broken.

Draco was broken out of his frozen horror-filled trance when his baby cried for out him. "M-M-Mommy!"

Suddenly, Theodore whipped around to face the blonde, his eyes gleaming with uncontrolled rage. Draco's gaze flew from his whimpering, crying child to his crazed fiancé. He was suddenly overwhelmed with fear, but Draco needed to know how badly Theo had hurt Scorpius. Swallowing thickly while trembling, Draco asked Scorpius, his eyes never leaving Theo, "H-How ba-badly does it h-hurt, Scorpius?"

Scorpius opened his mouth to answer, but Theodore beat him to it, "I will NOT BE IGNORED!"

Draco flinched at the roar that his fiancé gave. He knew he had just stepped over a line that he shouldn't have. Now, Theo will think he loves Scorpius more than he loves him. Backing up at step in fear, Draco said, "I-I'm s-sor-orry. I didn't m-mean-"

*_SMACK_.*

Draco fell to the floor with the force of the slap. Looking up in terror, he brought a trembling hand to touch his throbbing cheek, his silver eyes wide with fear. He couldn't believe Theodore had hit him so hard. He could already feel a bruise forming.

"You will NOT speak unless if _I _give you permission!" Theo roared, his rage seeming to intensify. Draco whimpered in fear. Then, before Draco could even blink, Theo was attacking Scorpius, kicking him and damaging his already broken legs.

"No! Stop!" Draco screamed, his voice an octave high in his fear. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks. Theo laughed wickedly. "Do you still love this little brat more than me now, _Draco_? Now that he's all broken and bruised!"

Choking on broken sobs, Draco fought his trembling body. He forced himself to stand on his shaky legs. He used all his strength and rammed his body into Theo's, causing the man to stumble away from Scorpius.

Draco knelt by his silently sobbing Scorpius. He pulled the child into his embrace, careful not to hurt him anymore then he already was, before he yelled, "Wicker!"

The last thing Draco saw before Wicker apparated them away was the look of pure rage in Theodore's eyes.


End file.
